Too young
by SVU101
Summary: well.. all i can say is troy and gabi and trouble
1. Chapter 1

Too young

Chapter1

_A lot of people liked my other story "Untitled" And now I started a new one which I hope you like. So here it!_

CHAPTER1

"Troy!" Jack Bolton screamed for his sixteen year old son to come downstairs. He soon heard footsteps pounding down the stair case. He ran into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Troy asked. His father pointed to the phone. Troy picked it up and said hello.

"Troy? It's Gabriella. I guess I should tell you now. Um when we well you know,uhh some thing happened. Troy I'm pregnant…"

_Yes I know it's short but I always make my first chappie short to see you guys like it. Soo there. If I should continue just tell me and if anyone wants to give me ideas then they are welcome. Not really sure where this might be going, but I will soon. R&R(I proise ill make the chappie longer then this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Too Young

Chapter2

Last time:

_"Troy? It's Gabriella. I guess I should tell you now. Um when we well you know, uhh some thing happened. Troy I'm pregnant…"_

CHAPTER2

"A-Are you sure?" Tory asked looking at his dad who was reading the paper.

"Yes. My mom knows and she wants you and your parents to come over. Now I think." She said very quite.

"Um ok let me make something up. I'll be there soon." Troy said hanging up. He was only sixteen and he was going to be a father. "Mom dad we need to go the Gabriella's house." He said.

"Why?" Troy's mom asked him.

"Uh well Ms. Montez invited us over for dinner and I promised we'd go." He said.

"Ok. It'll be fun we can meet her mom." Troy's dad said. He and Gabi had just gotten along and now he would yell at her and troy.

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

They sat in the living room. Troy and Gabriella sat on one couch. Ms. Montez sat in a chair next to the one the Bolton's were sitting on.

"Well uh dad mom Gabriella and I have something to tell you." Troy said.

"What is it?" Tory's mom asked.

"Well um I-I am…I." Gabriella kept stumbling her words so Troy took over.

"Gabriella is pregnant and were goanna have a baby." Troy said. Silence came upon the room.

"What?" Jack, Troy's father asked. "Ok funny guys, very funny. Now what's the real news?"

That is the real news, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Montez said. "We just found out today. We thought you should know since your Troy's parents."

"You're getting an abortion right?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"What? Are you crazy dad?" Troy said.

"Troy you have a future! If you have this baby it'll mess everything up! I knew I shouldn't let you go out with this… this trash! "Jack yelled.

"What! She's not trash!" Troy yelled.

"STOP IT!" All there heads turned to Gabriella's tear stained face. "Please just stop fighting. I'm keeping the baby. It's my choice. You don't need to hear or see the baby! So just shut up! This isn't really helping the baby! And I'm very sorry Mr. Bolton for being trash and loving your son very much! Gabriella yelled. She got up and ran upstairs and into her room and locked the door. She slid down the door crying.

"Look what you did dad." Troy yelled.

"Wait Troy! We have to figure this out." Mrs. Bolton said.

"No we are goanna persuade her to get an abortion-." Jack was about to continue, but he was cut off by his wife.

"It's her choice. And I am very happy with her decision. Now Ms. Montez what did you have in mind?" Troy's mom asked Gabriella's mom. They started to talk. Jack got up and walked out of the house. Troy just sat there trying to take in what had just happened. He was only sixteen…

A/N ok so there you go. Thank you all who are reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Too Young

Chapter3

LAST TIME:

_"It's her choice. And I am very happy with her decision. Now Ms. Montez what did you have in mind?" Troy's mom asked Gabriella's mom. They started to talk. Jack got up and walked out of the house. Troy just sat there trying to take in what had just happened. He was only sixteen…_

_CHAPTER3 (Troy's(POV)_

_I went upstairs while my mom and Gabi's mom talked. I went into walked up to Gabi's door and knocked on it. No answer. I reach on top of her door where there was a key to open the door. I unlocked the door and found Gabi curled up on her bed slepping. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I looked at her hand. It was resting on her stomach. I smiled. I was mad and scared and happy when I found out I was goanna be a father. I was mad because I was only sixteen and we were drunk, we did it when we weren't drunk, but still. I was scared what my father would think. Well now I know what he thinks. And I was happy because I was goanna have a baby with Gabriella Montez. The love of my life. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat on the bed and laid behind her. I put an arm around her waist and she shifted facing toward me. I fell asleep with her in my arms._

_It wasn't till some thing shook me awake. It was Gabriella. She had run to the bathroom to throw up. I walked in the bathroom to comfort her. When she was done she leaned into me._

"Maybe I should get an abortion." Gabriella said.

"What? Gabi no." I said looking into her eyes.

"You dad Troy." She said.

"I don't care, Gabi. I love you and I want to have this baby." I said.

"I was just thinking. I will never give up this child. God. Troy how did this happen?" Gabriella asked him. I trying to lighten up the mood said;

"Well when two people love each other very much they-." Gabriella cut him by laughing.

"Very funny. So what do you think we'll do? I mean I'll be showing soon." She said to me. I looked at her.

"I don't know maybe we can say your gaining weight and then when you really start to show we'll think of something." I said.

"Yeah well I'm hungry." She said.

"Figures." I said laughing.

"Hey that is mean." She said.

WE walked down the stairs only to find my mom and Gabi's mom in the kitchen talking.

"Good morning sleepy heads." My mom said to us. We sat down at the table.

"Ok well we aren't mad at you guys." Gabi's mom said.

"Neither am I. I mean Troy did your father and I ever tell you when we first did it? We were only fourteen and I believe I got pregnant, but I had a miscarrgie. Then when I was in college I had you." My mom said to us. I couldn't believe it! I mean my mom had well you know at age fourteen!

"We are goanna support you guys in everyway." Mrs. Montez said.

"Wait what about dad?" I asked.

"Well I'll talk to him don't worry." My mom said. Both our moms smiled at us. Less than seven months we were goanna have a baby.

_A/N soo there ou go. Sorry it isn't longer I have homework and I want to update my other stories! Happy Valentine's Day! _


	4. Chapter 4

Too Young

NOT A CHAPTER

I am having a writers block and I would like to hear your ideas of what I should do next. Ok thank you!

Lisa

We had ring day today!

CLASS OF '06


	5. Chapter 5

Too Young

Chapter4

LAST TIME:

_"Well I'll talk to him don't worry." My mom said. Both our moms smiled at us. Less than seven months we were goanna have a baby._

_CHAPTER4 (TROY'S POV)_

I went to school the next day with Gabi. She had about two more months till she started showing as our mothers said. We went into class. When school ended we asked Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Jason to meet us at Gabi's house. When they arrived we all sat down on the couches.

"Hey why are you guys so quite?" Kelsi asked.

"Well we have something to tell you guys." I said. I looked at Gabriella. She was playing with her figures and was looking at the ground.

"I'm pregnant." She just said it. She didn't have any trouble she looked up and looked into there faces. They were shocked.

"Is Troy the father?" Sharpay asked. I nodded my head and she said 'wow.'

"You're only sixteen. Were you guys drunk or something?" Chad asked us.

"Chad we don't know. Were just trying to figure out what were goanna do. The baby is goanna be due in the summer like two weeks after school ends. We thought you guys should know so there you go we told you." I said.

"What about your dad?" Zeke asked me.

"Well as for him I haven't seen him for a while." I said. I looked at the clock. "I should be getting home." I said.

"Yeah me too." Jason said. We all got up and left. I gave Gabi and quick kiss and left for home.

I was walking when I noticed that my father was home and my mother wasn't, but what would he do? Yell at me? But I always tone him out when he yells at me. I walk inside the front door only to turn around and see my father's angry face.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Get out side we have to practice. Now Troy." He said to me turning away.

"I'm quitting the team dad. I don't want to play basketball anymore." I said. When my father turned around I saw rage in his eyes. My eyes widened. He didn't say anything he just turned around and went up stairs. I left out a sign of relief.

I go upstairs and into my room. How could I be so stupid we both knew the punch tasted weird. I, Troy Bolton, had just gotten my sixteen year old Girlfriend Gabriella Montez pregnant. Who knew though it could be fun being a dad at age sixteen? I mean our mothers are supporting us, but my dad well he'll get use to it I hope.

_A/N ok there we go. I am goanna do some choices. Now you guys get to choose what u want in the next chapter._

_a) Skip all the moths into birth_

_b) Troy and his dad fight_

_C) Something happens to Gabriella and the baby_

d)_ Or this was all a dream_

_OR_

_You guys can give ideas of what u want and ill take them into consideration. _

_Bye!_

_LiSa_


	6. Chapter 6

Too Young

Chapter5

LAST TIME:

_I go upstairs and into my room. How could I be so stupid we both knew the punch tasted weird. I, Troy Bolton, had just gotten my sixteen year old Girlfriend Gabriella Montez pregnant. Who knew though it could be fun being a dad at age sixteen? I mean our mothers are supporting us, but my dad well he'll get use to it I hope._

_CHAPTER5 _

When Gabriella started showing people in school started to spread rumors. Some say she could have been raped and got pregnant others say she probably slept around and got herself knocked up. Troy and Gabriella ignored there comments and always ate lunch with the gang. Some people didn't care she was pregnant. They were always nice to her and helped her when Troy couldn't.

When Gabriella hit her sixth month they found out that she was having twins. They decided that they would wait to see if they were boys or girls or both. On day at Gabriella's house the whole gang was there.

"Hey, but if there a boy and girl you can name one of them Sharpay." Sharpay said.

"Righttttttt." Troy said.

"So do you guys have names?" Taylor asked.

"No not really were gonna wait till my eighth month to think of names." Gabriella said.

"Well look at it this way…. Wait no never mind." Chad said. Right then Zeke walked in holding something.

"Sorry I was late." He said handing Gabriella and troy a box. "There is a cake." He said sitting down next to Sharpay.

"Thanks Zeke that's so sweet." Gabriella said.

Gabriella had stopped going to school by her eighth month. Taylor would bring her her homework and she would work on it. Gabriella hadn't really saw Mr. Bolton. Her mom was inviting them over tonight for dinner. She was worried that Mr. Bolton would tell her to put them up for adoption. She knew her mother and Karen (Troy's mom) supported them. The door bell rang and Gabriella being eight and a half months pregnant could barely move without help. She got up and walked slowly to the door. She opened the door and let everyone in. her mom came out wiping her hands from an apron.

"Hello. Why don't you guys go in the living room? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Ms. Montez said walking back into the kitchen. They all sat down in the living room.

"Gabi Troy said you guys don't have any names yet. Do you want some ideas?" Karen asked Gabriella.

"Sure any help with names would help." She said smiling. They continued to talk. Troy had jumped into the conversation. Soon Ms. Montez called them into the dinning room. Karen and Troy helped Gabriella into the Dinning room. Through the whole night Mr. Bolton didn't talk. Sometimes Gabriella would look at him and he would be looking at her giving her a look that made her shiver.

After dinner they sat in the living room talking about the babies or something else. Gabriella felt a pain shot through her body and she brought a hand to her stomach. Troy saw this and he asked if she was all right. By then everyone was looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said, but another pain went through her body and. Soon she felt her water break. "My water broke." Was all she could get out before another contraction came. She grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it hard. Mr. Bolton was at her side trying to clam her down. Karen and Ms. Montez were getting her bag while Mr. Bolton and Troy carried her out to the car…

_A/N ok. So there won't be a fight because I had no idea where I could fit it in into this chapter, but there will be one soon!_

_Ok so I need ideas for names both boy and girl names because you never know!_

_Thank you all who are reviewing! They are very nice reviews to get. Keep them coming plz!_


	7. Chapter 7

Too Young

Chapter6

LAST TIME:

_After dinner they sat in the living room talking about the babies or something else. Gabriella felt a pain shot through her body and she brought a hand to her stomach. Troy saw this and he asked if she was all right. By then everyone was looking at her._

"_I'm fine." She said, but another pain went through her body and. Soon she felt her water break. "My water broke." Was all she could get out before another contraction came. She grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it hard. Mr. Bolton was at her side trying to clam her down. Karen and Ms. Montez were getting her bag while Mr. Bolton and Troy carried her out to the car…_

CHAPTER6 (Troy's POV)

AT THE HOSPITAL

Gabriella had gotten a room and got something to clam down the pain. She was now sleeping in the hospital bed. I sat in a chair next to her bed holding her hand. Our parents were in the hallway talking. I could hear my father yell once in a while. I looked at Gabriella's monitors. A big wave came over. And I looked at Gabriella. She woke up screaming. Soon my dad came in the room. I was coaching her to breathe in and out. She did while staring at me evilly. When it was over she relaxed and fell back against the pillow.

"Where mom and Ms. Montez?" I asked my dad.

"They went to get something to drink." He said.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"You've only been in labor for an hour Gabi. It'll take like nine hours especially with twins." I said. Uh-oh. My dad didn't know we were having twins. I looked at his face and it was pure shock.

"Wait I only thought you were having one."

"Umm we found out we were having twins. Mom said it would be a good idea if we didn't tell you yet." I said. Well my dad isn't smart. I mean hello have you seen Gabi's stomach at first sight I would be able to tell she was having twins!

"Troy you are so stupid! How could you even have sex with her! I knew you should have had an abortion if you had we wouldn't be in this mess and Troy would still be in Basketball!" My father yelled at Gabriella. Ok my father can only yell at me. He can not and I may repeat myself not yell at the one I love.

"Don't yell at her. It was my fault. We were drunk! And besides I wouldn't have let you make her get an abortion. Don't you get it dad? I love her with all my heart!" I yelled at him. Ok this is funny. You should see the look on his face when I said I loved her and it is true. I really do love her. I mean I would marry her right now. My mom and Gabi's mom came in with coffee in there hands.

"What's going on? We heard yelling?" My mom asked.

"Nothing Gabi was jus yelling with the contraction." I said.

"Is that true Gab?" Her mom asked her.

"Uh, uh yeah it's true." She said. I can tell she was shocked when I said I loved her too. I smiled and I sat down. I stood up to my father. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Jack? Are you ok?" I heard my mom asked my dad. I looked at him and he had the same face on.

"Yeah. Troy just told me that they are having twins."

"Oh were sorry we told them not to tell you." Gabi's mom said. Before my dad could say anything a doctor came in.

"So Ms. Montez how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode in one minute. When is this gonna be over?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I', surprised your not yelling the father right now. Well sometimes it takes 24 to 48hrs of labor."." She said. I looked at Gabriella and she was staring at me. I know that look. I just smiled as innocently as I could.

"Well we will be moving you up to the delivery room to get you all set up." She said leaving the room. As soon as she left Gabriella took a pillow and hit me on the head with it. I put my hand to my hand.

"Hey, why did you do that? I hate your hormones." He said.

"That was for getting me pregnant. I mean 48 hours of labor you better hope it's less than 24." She said. I heard laughing at I turned around. It was my mom and Gab's Mom.

"Well she was worse than me." My mom said.

"Yea well when I was having her I actually grabbed Gabi's father's hair and pulled it." I looked at Gabi and I moved back afraid she would pull my hair. My mom and her mom only laughed at this. My father was just standing in the corner. I looked back at Gabi and smiled at her and she smiled back. In just a while I would be a dad.

A/N Ok so there you go! I hope you like it and thank you all for the reviews. Now here are some names I picked out from everyone's ideas.

Girls-Isabella Marie, Christina Michelle, Katie, Samantha, Nicole, Rebecca, Jessica Marie, Jamie Lynn, Emma and Olivia Ann.

Boys- Troy Jr., Michael Anthony, Daniel, Eric, Zach, Chad Andrew, Robert and john.

Ok so you guys vote for two girl and boy names and which ever one wins than that will be the names of the twins. Bye! Plz R&R! Thank you all who gave me ideas and thank you all who reviewed! Keep reviewing plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Too Young

Chapter7

LAST TIME:

_"Yea well when I was having her I actually grabbed Gabi's father's hair and pulled it." I looked at Gabi and I moved back afraid she would pull my hair. My mom and her mom only laughed at this. My father was just standing in the corner. I looked back at Gabi and smiled at her and she smiled back. In just a while I would be a dad._

CHAPTER7 (Gabriella's POV)

"Ok Gabriella, I need you to push just take in a deep breath and push." I did as the doctor said. I squeezed Troy's hand and I looked at him. He looked happy.

"You Troy Bolton will never come near me again drunk or not." I said through my teeth.

"Um is this the drugs speaking or is she really saying this?" He asked the doctor.

"I don't know." The doctor said as she pulled the first baby out. "And it's a girl." She said handing off the baby to a nurse so she could get checked out. "Now Gabi we have one more so just give me a big push and your done."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed. When I heard a baby's cry I relaxed against the pillows.

TROY'S POV

"Father would you like to cut the cords?" The doctor asked me. I walked over and I cut the cords. I walked over to Gabi only to find her asleep. She's been trough so much in the past hours.

I walked into the waiting room where our Parents were.

"So?" My m0om asked me.

"We had a girl and then five minutes later a boy came. Gabi fell asleep so the doctors said we should let her sleep. There just cleaning them up." I said. I finally realized I was tired.

Three HOURS LATER

Gabi was awake and we were all in her room. Our parents went to get something to eat while, the whole gang was here except Kelsi and Jason. I was holding our little girl and Gabi was holding our little boy.

"Ok well we have something to ask Chad and Taylor." I said.

"We want you guys to be the godparents of theses two." Gabi said. We looked at Chad and Taylor.

"YES!" They both said. We all laughed.

"So what are there names?" Sharpay asked.

"Well it took a lot of thinking and this one is Nichole Carmen." I said.

"And this one is Bryan Andrew." Gabriella said.

"That is so cute!" Ryan said.

"Yeah well we better go we don't wanna stay too long. Bye Gabi, Bye Troy!" Zeke said. Every one left and our parents walked in.

"So what are there last names?" My dad asked.

"Bolton." I heard Gabriella say. Everyone was looking at her, but she was too busy playing with her little boy. She finally noticed the room was too quiet and she looked up.

"What?" She asked?

"Nothing were just surprised we thought it would be Montez." My mom said.

"Oh." She said. I looked at Gabriella and then at my dad.

"Dad," I said. My dad looked toward me. "Do you wanna hold her?" I asked. I saw something light up in his eyes. He came towards me and carefully took Nichole out of my arms. Nichole squirmed a bit, but finally stopped finding a comfortable spot in my father's arms. She grabbed one of my dad's fingers and started to play with it.

"She takes after you Troy." He said. "Always playing around." I looked over at Gabriella and we smiled.

Today I became a father….

_A/N ok here you go! I ma sorry I couldn't use everyone's choice of names! Thank you for the reviews. I loved all the names! I wish I could just choose all of them! I hope you .like this chapter._

_Next Time; a) Things become trouble when Troy's father wants him to play Basketball gain._

_b) You guy can choose something and PM it to me or write it in the review! I need ideas! Plzz!_

_lisa_


	9. Chapter 9

Too Young

Chapter8

LAST TIME:

_"She takes after you Troy." He said. "Always playing around." I looked over at Gabriella and we smiled._

_Today I became a father…. _

_CHAPTER8 (Troy's POV)_

It's been three months since Bryan (Bry) and Nicole (Nikkei) were born. I'm now always spending time at the Montez's house. It was summer and we were always taking care of the babies.

My dad had become more comfortable around the babies. He would talk baby talk to them. Our mom's were always telling us that they were loud like us and we just laughed at it. The gang was always over. They would play with the babies.

Nikkei was a loud girl. She was always looking for attention. Sharpay was always like 'I was just like her when I was little.' That kinda scared Gabi. Bry was the quiet one at night, but during the day he was louder than Nikkei.

Months passed and the twins were five months old. We were starting school again. The first day of school was crazy. Classes were well UN organized. Same as usual we had homeroom, Drama first. We went to our classes. After school the gang and I went to the park.

"It's so nice out today!" Taylor said just looking at the sky and walking.

"Yes it is, but it's hot out!" I said. We all fell to the ground. We ended up lying on the grass and talking.

"Oh yeah tomorrow is the signing up things." Sharpay said.

"Let's go around and see who's signing up for what." Kelsi said.

"Basketball." Chad said.

"The Decathlon Team." Taylor said smiling.

"Baking class and Basketball." Zeke said. Everyone had gotten use to him baking.

"Musical." Sharpay and Ryan said at the same time, Ryan added something to his.

"…and the tennis team." Everyone just looked at him, but they just ignored it.

"Playmaker." Kelsi said.

"Basketball." Jason said.

"Decathlon team and the Musical." Gabriella said. I just laid there. I looked up and they were all looking at me. Waiting for an answer.

"Oh ummm the Musical and maybe Basketball." I said.

We continues talking and Gabriella and I went home to our babies. Our parents were deciding to buy a bigger house so we ALL could live in. they brought one and we were gonna start moving in next week. It was like ten blocks away from my house.

When we got home the twins were awake and looking alive. They were on the floor and just lying on their stomachs. They were trying to crawl, but they couldn't make it. Gabriella laughed and went over and picked them up. Ryan yawned.

"I'm gonna put them to bed." Gabriella said to me. She went upstairs and I went into the kitchen. After a while I figured Gabi went to bed. And I went to the guest room, being too lazy to walk home and fell asleep…

_Sorry, for not updating. I'm having a writers block on this story. I need ideas! Plz!_

_Thank you all who reviewed the lats chapter ill try and update more!_


	10. Chapter 10

Too Young

Chapter10

_Troy's POV_

_We were only sixteen as you see. We moved into the house that our parents moved in. We had fun. I proposed to Gabi on New Year's Eve the day we meet and fell in love. We got married once we finished high school. Gabi became a science teacher. Taylor did too. Chad and Taylor got married once college was done. Chad, Jason and I became basketball players. Sharpay and Ryan star in some of Kelsi's Plays and other playmakers. Gabriella and I do play in them sometimes. Crazy to say we made a CD. We're planning on making a CD with Sharpay and Ryan. Kelsi and Jason are married and are gonna have a baby in December. Sharpay and Zeke are planning there wedding to be in spring. Zeke became a famous cooker and he has his own show. _

_Bry and Nikkei are starting first grade and just the other day before their birthday Gabriella found out she was pregnant. The worse part was we were supposing to go on tour with Ryan and Sharpay for our CD we made together, but we managed. _

_Life was great with our one big happy family….._

_A/N I hoped you liked it um…. Yeah soo….. uhhhh oh yeah! Thank you all who was reviewing and reading. I'm glad you took time out of your time to read this story. Sorry if it got boring, because in truth it got boring for me too. Again thank oou all!_

_Bye!_

_This world, this city, this life was a crapshoot: I knew that was half of what the dice embodied. And that each of us rolled our lot alone in life, except for one other. And no matter what the shoot was, it didn't matter which way it rolled, so long as it came up snake eyes._


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers

I will be writing a sequel if you want one. It won't be up till maybe spring break maybe next Thursday. I don't know, but ill need ideas!

BYE!  
Lisa


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

Ok, I am sorry for the long wait, but the sequels will be up soon! I don't come back till Monday so hopefully ill get these sequels up!

Bye!


End file.
